The Blood of a Rose
by drumma.girl
Summary: FINISHED! Review for the sequel if ya'll want it!
1. What the fuck?

The Blood of a Rose  
  
Chapter one: what the fuck??  
  
She slowly and reluctantly rolled up the street and into the driveway. She stepped out of the car and walked around the back and up the stairs to the door. She stood on her tip toes and felt the top of the doorway untill her hand landed on a cold metal key which she took. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the smell of home rushed in. Nothing had changed since she last had been here 10 years ago. She looked around and found a note on the counter. She walked over 2 it, picked it up, and it read :  
  
Jess & Vince,  
  
Get ya cars and comedown to Baja. You'll find us there. Hope St.  
Susanna Hosp. is treatin u ok! Hope 2 see u soon!  
  
Love ya,  
Mia  
  
"Well Vince is still around atleast. I'll go check on him later." She said setting the note back on the counter. She walked out the door and up to her car popping the trunk. She lifted out her black duffle bag and shut her trunk. Once back in the house she decended the stairs to the basement.  
  
"Perfect." She said looking at the row of doors down the hall and the huge open space to her right. She walked down the hall to the door at the end and walked into the room. It had a bathroom, a closet, couch, T.V. with game systems, and a bed with black sheets. She set her bag on the bed and walked back up stairs to call the hospital.  
  
She looked it up in the phone book and then dialed the number.  
  
"St. Susana Hospital how may I help you?" a perky receptionist's voice said over the phone.  
  
"Yes. Is there a Vince or Vincent Stinson registered in your facility?" She said politly  
  
"Yes, visiting hours end in about 5 hours if you want to come see him. He never has visitors. He's in room 22." The receptionist said  
  
"Thank you I'll be down as soon as possible." She said hanging up the phone. She ran out to her car after locking the door. She sped off towards the hospital. She parked and walked in straight past the front desk to room 22. She opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"You up Vin??" she hollered  
  
"Yea, but only one person can call me Vin. She was taken a long time ago though Angie." Vince said  
  
"Who the hell you callin' Angie boy?!" She said  
  
"Ro?" Vince opened his eyes "Ro!" he said sitting up. "Where you been all these years?? We missed you girly!"  
  
"Missed me enough to look for me huh?" Ro said "I had to come find you Vincent! I get home only to find that Miamore, Nic, and Lay are in Baja and you and this other Jesse guy are in the hospital. And never ever call me girly again. By the way who is this kid??" she said  
  
"Rose We looked. Really we did. We were mixed up with some tough shit after. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Dad died." Rose said emotionlessly  
  
"Yea, landed me and Jesse here while they went to Baja to let things cool down. They'll be back soon for Jess and I." Vince said  
  
"Well your stayin' with me 'till they do. Your not going to them! Now who's Jess?" she said irritably  
  
"Best engine guy around. Our mad scientist and one of our mechanics at the garage." He replied.  
  
"I'ma go see him. Bye Vin I'll be back for ya. Ask see if ya can come home today." She smiled "Whats the kids last name?" she asked.  
  
"Andrews." Vince replied  
  
"Ok take care bro." Ro smiled walking out of the room and up to the receptionist."Excuse me where is Mr. Jesse Andrews room?"  
  
"Number 222. It's on the second floor." The receptionist replied with a smile.  
  
"thanks." Ro said running to the elevator and pushing the up button. The doors opened and she walked in. she rode to the 2nd floor then got out walking down the first hall to room 222. She opened the door and walked in. A kid was sitting in the bed in the middle of the right wall. "You Jesse?" She asked mildly  
  
"Yea and you are?" Jess replied. He only looked 18.  
  
"I'm Rose. Some call me Ro and some Pyro. You and Vince are gonna stay with me at the house 'till my brother, sister, Leon and Lay get back." She read the question on his face, "Yes, Jess I'm a Torretto. Now we'll call a nurse and see if we can't get you home soon." She smiled as a nurse came in. "Nurse will Jess here be able to come home soon?" she asked politely  
  
"Yea, today in fact. Him and Vince can both go home I checked Vince already I just wanna check Jesse again then he can go." The Nurse replied.  
  
"Ok wow." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
The nurse checked Jesse down and was out the door in 30 minutes. Rose followed her out.  
  
"Hey he's fine isn't he?" She asked  
  
"Yes, We thought they had no place to go and they never had visitors so we assumed they were homeless. We wouldn't let them go out there all alone with no place to go. So, we kept them here." The nurse replied.  
  
"Thanks will you have Vince sent up please. Thank you." Ro turned and walked back into Jesse's room. "Jess don't try it. I'll get your stuff for you bro." She said as Jesse sat back down. "Where's your stuff bro?"  
  
"Closet." He replied as Ro dissapeared into the closet. She came back out with a duffle bag and tossed it to Jess. "Need help getting to the bathroom?" She asked as Jesse struggled to get up "Well your getting it if you want it or not." She said grabbing him around the waist and putting his left arm over her shoulders. They walked like this to the bathroom and Rose set him on the toilet lid. She left him there closeing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and waited for Vince to come through the door.  
  
The nurse rolled him in 5 minutes later in a blue wheel chair.  
  
"Theres a wheel chair for Jesse in the corner." The nurse said hugging Vince, wishing him well, and to tell Jesse the same. She walked over to Rose and said "Jesse's body is still kinda weak keep a close eye on him, and make sure he takes his meds."  
  
"I will. I have my own meds to take." Rose replied as the nurse walked away closing the door behind her.  
  
"Jess you ok in there?" Vince called  
  
"Yea, I'm comin'." He said as the door opened and he apeared. Rose helped him in to the wheel chair. She pushed them to the elevator. When they got down stairs they rolled over to the front desk all the nurses came out to say good-bye. After all the nurses cleared but one Rose asked "Where do we put these?" she gestured towards the wheel chairs.  
  
"Well you can put them in the rack closest to you car or in the rack right over there." She replied.  
  
"Thanks." Ro said pushing the boys in the direction of the rack. They reached it a minute later. "Up guys we're gonna walk to the car." The two got up and Rose put the chairs on the rack. She placed herself between them. She put her left arm around Jesse's waist and her right around Vince's waist. They walked out to the car in the 2nd row 5th parking space. She first got Vince in the passenger seat. Then laid Jesse in the back seat. She hopped in the driver's seat and sped off to the house.  
  
Once settled inside the was a knock at the door. Rose got up and answered it. It was a man with a large wad of money. Rose gave him th keys to her car and he gave her the money. She closed the door.  
  
"What was that about Ro?" Jesse said  
  
"I boosted cars for a while and that was the last one I had to sell. See after mom took me we moved to Miami for 2 years and then she took me to New York. I stayed with her till I was 13 then I ran. I've been looking for you guys ever since and boosting cars for money for the last 3 years. I finally come back here and they are in Mexico. I thought they'd be here and have a great excuse for not coming for me. Then my anger would subside and we would be happy together. Vince, why didn't they come find me?" Rose asked anger piercing through her small 16 year old body.  
  
"They figured you mom would bring you back. After Tony died and Dom went to jail we really wanted to. I was going to but I couldn't leave Let and Mia by themselves. Then we started racing when Dom got back. He never wanted to talk about it so we never did. It was on my mind all the time though Ro. I wanted to look for you. I had Jess run checks on you and Dom found one once. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks. I thought about you a lot. I felt bad for leaving you with her. I'm sorry." Vince said pulling her into his arms.  
  
He let her go. "I was never mad at you Vin at Dad, . . . at Dom. Never you." She said as the door bell rang. She got up and answered it. It was a blonde man with blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brian is Jesse home?" he asked  
  
"Yea. Come in." Rose said stepping aside letting him slip past her.  
  
"Why are you here Brian?" Vince growled  
  
"I quit Vince. I quit for you guys. I want to come back." Brian replied. Vince got up and threw a punch at him. They rolled around on the floor fighting for another minute then Rose threw Vince off Brian.  
  
"Relax. You're embarassing!" She saisd forcefully. "You were part of the team right Brian?" She continued. Brian nodded. "Well you're staying with us. We'll work at the DT and the Café. They'll come for us; we won't go for them. By the way I'm Rose Torretto call me Pyro or Ro. We'll be spending a while together." 


	2. 2 years later

Chapter 2: 2 yrs. Later.  
  
4 cars pull into a gas station. The drivers step out and see a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Hector. How's it going?" said a low gravelly voice  
  
"Just getting ready for races, Dom. You guys should come. The new king is well interesting." Hector replied  
  
"We'll come and win too." Dom said and Hector just laughed. After eveyone finished pumping gas the team followed Hector to the warehouses.  
  
"They aren't here yet." Hector said  
  
"Who?" Leon asked  
  
"Pyro's team. Wait, here they come." Hector replied  
  
A black Mitsubitshi Eclipse, flames on the hood that ran down the sides, pulled up with a blue Nissan 350 Z, a white Mitsubishi Evo 7, and an orange Chrystler Talon, all with intracate detailing. The window on the drivers side of the Eclipse rolled down and a hand appeared, It gestured to come. Hector and Edwin walked over and mae a plan of what was happenin' that night. The driver handed Hector a wad of cash. "Ok Ro." He said "Ok guys Pyro says one race, 5g's, 4 racers. Any takers?" Hector announced. Edwin, a Tran, and Dom all gave him money. "Ok, to the starting line." Everyone rushed to their cars and drove to their places. Brian was checking scanners and heard a 187 in Glendale. "We're good. 187, Glendale. Race." He told Hector over the walkie talkies.  
  
"Ok thanks." Hector raised his arms and quickly dropped them. They were off Dom got the whole shot but Ro was catching up fast. She quickly past him. He hit his NOS and caught up to her. 'Too soon bro.' She said to herself. She past him again and crossed the finish line, She drove straight up to Hector and collected her winnings and team. Then they sped off with out anyone noticing. Dom got out and every one welcomed him back. His team came over.  
  
"That was weird." Mia said  
  
"Yea, lets go home." Dom agreed.  
  
They got in their cars and drove home. They arrived there and noticed there were cars parked in the driveway. They couldn't tell what kind of cars they were but they knew they were there.They got out of their cars and walked up to the door. The opened it and walked inside. Brian and Vince were playing a video game and Jesse was watching intently. There was a smell of tomato and garlic hanging in the air.  
  
"Dom?" Jesse said  
  
"Yea Jess its us." Dom said Jesse hugged him, Mia went straight for Brian, Leon hugged Jess. Brian went to shake Dom's hand but Dom put and arm around him. The Dom moved to Vince. There was a clatter of pans and plates in the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Dom asked  
  
"Oh, that's just my friend." Vince said  
  
"Well, who is she? Another racer chaser you brought home?" Dom chuckled  
  
"Who are you calling a racer chaser?! You don't even know who it fucking is!" Vince yelled  
  
"Vince calm the fuck down. Dinner's ready boys. Whoever else can eat too. We've got a lot of food here." A voice said from the kitchen. Letty ran into the kitchen after the boys. The rest followed suit into the backyard. There were lights lit against the dark night sky. Letty was hugging a girl that looked familiar in a way.  
  
"Mia, do you know her?" Dom said but Mia was already at the table. Dom headed to his usual seat at the head of the table but the girl was in it. He sat at the opposite end facing her.  
  
"I'll say grace tonight." Brian said. "Thanks holy spirit for the food we eat, the people we eat it with, and all the shit we got under our hoods. Amen." He said  
  
"Good B, better than last time." The girl said with a laugh. They dug in everyone grabbing food. Letty was talking to that girl. They were laughing and talking up a storm.  
  
'Who is this girl?' Dom thought. 


	3. Wanna guess?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in both fast and furious movies or Torque. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 3: Wanna guess?  
  
They finished dinner the girl and Letty cleaned the table. They washed and put away the dishes. Then came back outside.  
  
"Let should I tell them who I am? I know Dom's relly confused, but hes the one who should've known it was me at first glance. We'll let him guess a while cause I'm pissed off at him. Everyone else can call me Pyro." She said. "Yes, Dom I'm the king of street racing. I'm the one who whopped your ass tonight. Figured me out yet? Wanna guess?" She said. Dom shook his head. "Lets go watch Gone in 60 Secconds. Popcorn's already made on the table in the living room. Go already." She said. The crowd ran past her with a light breeze. She stood there starring at the sky. Vince looked back to see where she was and walked over to her.  
  
"Whats wrong Ro?" He asked standing behind her.  
  
"They don't recongnize me Vin. Dom out of all of them should know me. Letty knows cause I've kept in touch since mom took me. I don't think they'll figure it out." She said  
  
"He will Ro. If he doesn't he's stupid. If you're pissed at him why does it matter so much that he knows who you are?" He asked  
  
"I want him to know that I'm the one that he let that bitch take, the one he could have saved." She said remembering the day her mom took her away.  
  
"Oh Ro." Vince gasped pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Lets go inside." Ro replied pulling away  
  
"Ok." Vince said not letting go of her shoulders.  
  
They walked into the living room Vince then Ro. Vince sat down and waited for Ro to do the same, but she turned away. He grabbed her and pulled her down between Jess and himself. "Oh no you don't. Not when you're like this." He whispered to her.  
  
"But Vin I'm tired." She replied  
  
"Then fall asleep on Jess or me, but I'm not trusting you on your own." He said sturnly.  
  
"Vince I'll be fine." She said starting to get up.  
  
"No, you'll stay here." Vince pulled her back down into his lap and crossed his arms folded acrossed her chest like a straight jacket over her arms.  
  
"Fine whatever." She replied in a pissed off tone.  
  
X Two Hours Later X  
  
Vince, Dom, and Jesse lay asleep. Jesse's head lay in her lap, Vince behind her, and Dom acrossed the room. Rose unravled herself from Vince's arms and stood up.  
  
"Awwww. Just as I remember it being. Remember Mia? Those two falling asleep on each other?" Ro said  
  
"Yea my sister used to . . . ." Mia was cut off by Ro. "Pick them up and set them in Dom's room." Mia was in shock. She just starred at Ro with amazement.  
  
"Gosh Mia don't look at me that way!" Ro said  
  
"Ro?" Mia said slowly, confusion on her face.  
  
"Yes, Mia it's me." Ro replied. Mia ran over and hugged Ro tears coming down Mia's face.  
  
"Sorry to interupt this love fest but exactly who are you?" Leon asked  
  
"I'm Rose Aliegh Torretto. I'm the littlest sister of Dom." She replied "Call me Pyro eveyone does 'cept these dorks." Ro smiled as she looked around the room at all the people she knew ans the one she didn't. "Well we bettey get these big babies to bed." Leon made a move to help her, but Mia stopped him. Ro bent down and picked up Vince then Dom and started upstairs.  
  
Dom opened his eyes slightly and saw his younger sister. "Go back to sleep Dom." She whispered and he closed his eyes again. He woke up and sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Nah that couldn't be her. I was just dreaming it. Right?" He said to him self. 


	4. You're who!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 4: You're Who?!  
  
X One Month Later X  
  
"I'm glad we all stayed home tonight." Rose said.  
  
"Why is that?" Dom asked.  
  
"Because we don't spend much time together just hangin' out and havin' fun." She replied.  
  
"Fun huh? Like this?" Dom lunged at her and began to tickle her. She was kicking and screaming. Vince helped. "Vin, Nic get your asses off of me!" She said in between laughs. Dom stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What did you call me?" He asked.  
  
"Nic, why?" She replied  
  
"Because you. . . . . You're. . ." Dom stuttered.  
  
"Yes Nic. Its me. I an who you think." Ro replied. Vince and the rest watched intently.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?! You look so different. What are you doing here? Why are you here? Where have you been? You know what? I don't give a shit!" Dom yelled. She slowly stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you." She said walking down stairs slaming the door to her room. Vince followed then tried to open the door. It was locked. He pounded on it. He stormed back upstairs. "Look what you did you fucking ass hole!" He shouted  
  
"Are we to late?" Brian asked, a frieghtened look plastered upon his face.  
  
"Yea and I didn't clean out her room today. We're screwed." V said  
  
"We've gotta get in there." Jesse kept repeating.  
  
"V I'm gonna take him otherwise. . . ." Brian said  
  
"Yea go." Vince replied.  
  
"Will someone be kind enough to tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Dom boomed  
  
"You just killed your little sister and you don't seem to care Ass hole." Vince replied "Shes SI Self Injurer. She cuts herself. Now that the one person she wanted to see most wants her gone shes gonna kill herself. Thanks Dom!" Vince boomed.  
  
Letty ran up stairs and Mia followed.  
  
"Leon go down there she will let you in. She talks to you." Vince said sturnly. Leon got up and walked down stairs. "Ro? Babe you in there? Can I come in? I wanna talk. Plz babe let me in." Leon said. Vince watched as the door was opened by a bloody arm. Leon entered and ther door shut behind him. A tear ran down Vince's face for fear of loosing his best friend. He turned back to Dom. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I got angry. Not with her but with myself. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I walked in the door and mom was screaming. She had bags with her. She grasped Rose and tucked her under under her arm. Rose was black and blue again. She was fighting to get away from mom. She was screaming my name. I just stood there. I just let it all happen. Mia and I got along better, but I needed Rose. She kept me in line. A constant reminder that I shouldn't do certain things and that life could be worse. She was always getting beatin by one parent or another. I never stopped that either. God, I feel so responsible now. She was just a child. . . ." Tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Vince patted him on the back.  
  
"It's ok man. Leon's down there now. She'll be fine." Vince said "Talk to her in the morning."  
  
X Downstairs While This Was Happening X  
  
Leon entered.  
  
"Oh god babe what did you do?" He asked worried look in his eyes. Her arms were glistening with blood. She was shaking and crying. She went for the knife but he caught her. She struggled and broke free. He grabbed her again and got her still. "Come on we'll get you cleaned up." He said not letting go and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her on the toilet lid. He grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet. He pressed it down on her gashes. The bleeding stopped after about ten or twenty minutes of this. The blood soaked cloth was to full to clean the cuts. He put it in the sink and grabbed a new one. He turned on the fosset and ran the cloth under it. He dabbed it up and down her arm wipping away the blood. Now all you could see were a hundred little cuts and two huge gashes at the end of each arm. He went back into the cabinet and came out with gause and Neosporin. He rubbed the Neosporin on the tiny cuts and on the gause. He gently wrapped the gause around her wrists and tapped them down securly.  
  
"Ok your done. Physically anyways." Leon said. They walked out of the bathroom. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded yes for fear she might start crying again if she spoke.  
  
"Come here." Leon said as he sat down on the bed. She walked over and sat next to him. She started to tear up, the tears, they ran down her face. He pulled her upper body into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and began to rock her back and forth.  
  
"Its ok. Whats wrong Py?" he whispered "You can tell me. I won't hurt you."  
  
"He hates me now. He's becoming my dad. Next hes gonna start beating me. I can't relive that Leon. I can't." She sobbed.  
  
"Shhh it's ok he won't hit you." He whispered. "It's ok. He loves you hes just upset he didn't know it was you." She was closing her eyes and in two minutes she was asleep. He laid her on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. He picked up all the sharp objects and started walking upstairs.  
  
"Leon don't leave me."Rose said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'll be right back." Leon said proceeding upstairs. Vince and Dom were still there in the livingroom.  
  
"How is she?" Vince asked worriedly.  
  
"Shes fine. Shes got deep gashes on her wrists and a bunch of little ones up her arms. She lost a lot of blood. Shes weak. Shes sleeping now though. The bleeding stopped. That all the damage. Well, physically anyways." Leon replied.  
  
"Did she say what was wrong?" Dom asked  
  
"Yea, she said you're turning into your dad and the next thing you'll do is beat her." Leon said as Letty came down the stairs. He turned to her and said "Shes fine."  
  
"What was wrong?" She asked.  
  
"She thinks I'm turning into dad and she thinks I'm gonna beat her." Dom replied.  
  
"Oh god." Letty gasped.  
  
"I'm going back down there V." Leon said handing him the objects. He walked downstairs.  
  
"What Let? Did she talk to you about it?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yea once." Letty repiled.  
  
"Oh god. What do you know?" Dom asked. 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie.  
I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 5: Memories  
  
"It was right before your mom took her.I asked her why they beat her and not you or Mia. She sat there a minute then said 'Well Dom's to big. They know he'll hit back and could kill them. Mia, shes perfect. She cooks, cleans, sews, and is the girl next door type. They could never hit her.' Then I asked 'well then why you?' she said 'Because I'm the screw up. I like cars. I'm smart. I can cook but not as good as Mia. I love them so much I'd never hit them back. I wish they loved me. Mia might just a little, but mom and dad wouldn't beat me if they did and Dom would play with me or stand up and stop them. You're so lucky Lay he loves you. He always plays with you and lets you hang around. Isn't he the best though. Vince is like that with me. I'm like the luckiest girl in the world I have two older brothers, two sisters, and parents. Even if they don't love me. They are still mine and I love them with all my heart.' She said that with a faint smile but she had tears glistening in her eyes." Letty said she too had tears in her eyes when she recalled that day. "Dom she never cared about anyone else loving her she just wanted you to. She considered herself the luckiest girl to be related to you and have you around. She loved you and kept saying one day you'd stop them and maybe just maybe you'd tell her you loved her." Her eyes spilled tears.  
  
"The night she was taken. . . .." Dom's voice faded. "I had just gotten home from V's. Mom had bags packed. Rose camed running downstairs and hugged me, but I pushed her off and she latched on again. Then mom yanked her off of me. She said 'Come Rose we must leave.' Rose gave me a look lik 'I'm gonna fight back help me.' She yanked her arm out of mom's grasp. Mom started beating her . Whe she stopped she tucked Rose under her arm and left with her and the bags. Rose was kicking, screaming, and grabbing at me. She was crying and screaming my name. Oh God her face, the fear in her face. She feared that day she had thought about would never come. I did nothing I let her go. Damn did I realize how much I needed her. That little six year old girl, all black and blue, was what kept me in line. She was a constant reminder if what to do and what not to. She always kept me from doing bad things. After she was taken I started going bad. I needed her so much, but I never realized it 'till after she was gone." Tears fell down his face while he said this. He wiped them away. Leon came up stairs.  
  
"She's asleep. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Leon said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Me too." Letty said she followed Leon.  
  
Vince yawned. "You comin' up to bro?"  
  
"Nah I think I'll sit down here for a while." Dom replied. Vince nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Dom crept downstairs to check on Rose. When he got into Rose's room he realized she was gone then he heard the screech of tires outside. He ran upstairs everyone else was there too.  
  
"She's driving." Leon said. "That's not good."  
  
"No Let's with her. Shes not here either." Dom said.  
  
The group gave a sigh of relief.  
  
X In The Car X  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" Letty asked.  
  
"There something there I need to find." Rose replied  
  
They pulled up in the driveway of an old vacant house. Rose got out of the car and walked to the door. She opened it and walked inside. She crept up the stairs and down the hall into the small room at the end of the hall. The small bed in its place. She knelt in the middleof the room. She pulled out a toy cat half the stuffing was gone it looked mangy. She also pulled out a picture and carefully placed outh the way she came. She was silent on the way home. She walked in the door of the current house to find Leon and Dom in the livingroom. Leon rushed over and picked her up.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking. You're to weak." He said.  
  
"No I'm not Leon I'm fine." She said pushing herself down. Letty walked by and up the stairs. Leon did the same.  
  
Rose sat in the recliner. She pulled her knees up to her chin. She just sat there smiling and starring at a picture. Dom looked at her puzzled.  
  
"This picture is the only thing that gave me the will to live, but now that the dream I once had has died in front of my eyes. The day I was so sure would come never did. The thing I hoped for most didn't come. I shall just stop struggling against the tides of fate and let the currents drown me. Thus everyone would get along better and not have to worry or care as did before. . . ." She faded off. She turned and looked at him with her crystal blue eyes tears welling in them and rolling down her face. She quickly dried them. "I remember when we were little, well when I was little how I used to always follow you around and want to do everything you did. I would follow you around even though I knew you would find out and yell at me and take me home or send me home. I'd always tell Lay how lucky she was to be around you all the time and that you loved her. She was lucky that you played with her and protected her. That even if you didn't like me that I was lucky to be your sister. I told her one day you'd stop them, and maybe just maybe you'd say you loved me, but that was all shreded the night I was taken. I thought it was now or never so I tried to provoke you to help me, but you didn't and I didn't give up. I was so sure you'd come find me, but you didn't. For seven long years I delt with a crackhead and working uderage in a garage just to keep us alive untill I left two years and showed up here thinking you would be here with some great excuse for not finding me, but no I came to find Vince and Jesse in the hospital and have Brian show up on my doorstep. I have run the DT and the café and done all the work around here waiting your return to see what you would say. Then when you found out you freaked and got mad just like you used to only you sounded more like dad and all my dreams, hopes, and wishes were shattered. Dom all I ever wanted ws for you to love me or care even just the tinyest bit. I loved you so much but you hate me. I'll leave you all alone cause the head of the household doesn't want me around." She said strongly.  
  
Dom was speechless. Ro rose and walked acrossed the room and as she passed Dom she whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." He felt a tear fall onto his head. 


	6. Hospitalized

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie.  
I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 6: Hospitalized  
  
Vince came down. "Have a nice talk?" He asked.  
  
Dom sighed. "She spilled her heart out to me. She showed me how much of an ass I was to her. She rendered me speechless. She said she was leaving cause I didn't want her around. I didn't say anything. What now Vince? What now?" Just after he said this Ro came upstairs with a duffle bag and keys in hand. She walked past them oblivious. Tear streaking her face. Vince tried to stop her, but it didn't work. Her arms yet again dripped blood. She walked out the door, and got into her car. Tires screeched, pavement smoked, and she disappeared. Everyone rushed downstairs.  
  
"Where's she going? WTF happened?" Brian asked angrily.  
  
"Dom didn't stop her in time, She poured her heart out which made him speechless. She said she was leaving so she did." Vince explained. "I couldn't stop her either."  
  
"WHAT?!" Brian exclaimed. "You know shes gonna die right?! You know what she means to us? She took care of Jesse Vince and I for two years before you decided to show up. Shes like a sister to us. You, her actual brother, will never give her the time of day. She used to tell us about your childhood. She'd talk about Mia, Vince, Letty, and you. She never talked about hers. She used to just sob at night, but whenever I asked what was wrong she would always ask me 'They'll come won't they? I mean they won't just stay away and not care. Will they?' She was so scared that you would never come back. She stopped the night sobs when you came back. Then she would sit up and tell me stories of how you would save her from your parents even though I knew they weren't true cause she had a wishing in her eyes. Everytime I saw that I wished I could have been there for her. I don't see how you could have let it happen." Brian was mad, no beyond mad. He was livid. Rose was like his sister and he needed her as did most of the rest of them. He was scared.  
  
"It's late got to bed. She'll be fine. Just sleep." Vince said. Everyone left and went to bed.  
  
At about four a.m. Brian's cell rang and woke him up.  
  
"Hello?" He said  
  
"Hi is Brian there?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"I'm Brian. Who are you?" He said  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Tony Anders. We have a patient by the name of Rose Torretto here. We found a note on her steering wheel saying to call this number and ask for Brian." The Doctor replied.  
  
"Oh God, is she ok? What happened? Whats wrong with her?" Brian said franticly.  
  
"She has lost a lot of blood and passed out while driving and got in to a wreck. She lost more blood and has been unconsious for a long time. We're not sure she'll make it. . . .I'm sorry." Dr. Anders replied.  
  
"Oh god. I'll be down quickly. What room?" Brian was hysterical.  
  
"Twenty-two." He heard Tony say.  
  
"Thanx bye." Brian hung up. He got up and got dressed. He ran down the stairs, got in the car and sped off towards the hospital waking every one. He was at the hospital in five minutes. He parked and ran into the buliding. He ran down the hall and burst in the door of room twenty-two. There laid Rose black and blue cut up all over. He started to cry. She was so helpless. The blood bag emptying, the IV dripping, and her heart slowly beating. The Doctor came in. "Shes stabalizing. She has a fifty percent chance of living now. She may wake up soon. If she keeps stablizing she could make it." He said.  
  
"Thanx Doc. Best news all day." Brian replied.  
  
The doctor exited. Brian walked over to her. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Brian crying.  
  
"Everythings gonna be alright. Be strong. Believe." She said then passed out again the heart moniter went flat. Doctors and nurses poured into the room. They told him to wait outside. He did as he was asked. His cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" He said sniffleing.  
  
"Where are you?" Vince's voice asked.  
  
"Hospital. Rose here. Heart stopped. Dying." Is all Brian could get out.  
  
"Oh god. I'll be down." Vince hung up. "Come on we gotta go. Follow me."  
  
Everyone got in their cars sped off. When they has gotten inside they saw Brian hunched over in a seat in the waiting room. Vince rushed over.  
  
"What's going on now?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. They revived her, but they aren't sure she'll make it. She woke up just before her heart stopped. She said 'Everythings gonna be alright. Be strong. Believe.' "  
  
Vince teared up. Letty collapsed. Dom just sat there trembling, blaming himself. They carried Letty off to wake her and check her over. Mia went too she was hysterical. Brian went to comfort her and Leon went to check on Letty. Dom sat and put his head in his hands.  
  
"You know this is all my fault. God I'm such an ass. I just needed to say three words and I couldn't. I could have stopped all this. If only I had cared when we were kids. Things would be so different." He said. 


	7. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie.  
I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 7: I'm sorry.  
  
"Well whats done is done, you can't change it now." Vince replied. "All you can do now is pray. Everythings gonna be alright. Be strong. Believe." Vince left to check on Letty and Mia. Dom slowly rose and walked down the intensive care hall to room number twenty-two. He slowly reached for the door knob. Turning the knob and puching on the door the entrance opened. He walked in and closed the door behind him. When he finally looked up he saw the helpless girl of the past. She was black and blue, unconisious, just laying there. He walked ove and sat in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Why was I like I was? Why was I so mean to you? I should have saved you from all that pain. After she took you I realized I really did need you. You were always the person that kept me in line. After you left I started being bad and not caring if I got in trouble. I just tried to forget you. I made sure no one would talk about you. I would have nightmares of you getting beaten only I was the one beating you. I could see the terror in your eyes. Others I was you, being beaten, out of body experiences, getting yelled at all the time. I now know how hard it was and you had no one. I'm sorry I was an ass to you. You can't die now. I haven't made it up to you yet. Not that I really can. Just please wake up." He said crying. He held her hand.  
  
"Maybe I should just die and leave you a guilty consience." Rose said with a smirk.  
  
"Your awake?!" Dom said in amazement.  
  
"Yea, I have been. I was trying to go to sleep while you were talking. You just ran your mouth though." She said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . about everything." Dom started.  
  
"You don't need to be so just shut up. You don't need to do or be anything but you. You have nothing to make up for, but all you need to do to make me happy is be there. I'd really like that. Don't argue with me because I'm right." She said smiling.  
  
'How can she say those things? I mean I have so much to be sorry for. How can she be that way, just forget it and make it look so insignifigant? I guess this is what I missed all these years.' Dom thought.  
  
"So how are you? And the others?" She asked  
  
"How can you be so happy and calm? How can you worry about them when you almost died?" He asked shocked at her question.  
  
"I worry about them constantly. They are my world. How can I not worry? As for being happy and calm, if they come in and I'm worried they will be too, but if I'm happy and calm they'll be calm. It's all logic. Psycology." She replied.  
  
"You're a smart kid you know that?" Dom said  
  
"I guess." She replied. "Wheres Brian? He has to have gone insane. I hate it when I worry him. He should know that I'll be fing in the end."  
  
"He was with Mia trying to calm her down. I'll go get him though." Dom said.  
  
"Thanx." She replied laying back down as he exited. Dom found Brian in the waiting room.  
  
"She wants to see you. Shes awake and doing well." Dom said. Braian got up and raced into the room.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked.  
  
"Why are you asking about me? NEVER EVER do that again. You had me worried sick. I though you were gonna die on me. You can't leave us no matter what Dom says." Brian said talking rapidly.  
  
"Brian, Shut up. I'm fine and you shouldn't worry you know I'll be fine in the end. I am always gonna be here for you. It's ok." She said. His face still pale. "Come here." She hugged him.  
  
A doctor came in. "Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I have a bad headache but that's about it." She replied.  
  
"Good. You only suffered minior injuries, but you lost a lot of blood. You have replenished your blood level so you maybe tired for a few days, but you'll be fine. Stay away from heavy lifting and a lot of work. You maybe dizzy and not able to walk today so don't move a lot. You can go. Oh and Letty will be ok. You bouth should stay off your feet today though. I mean it Rose." He said.  
  
"Ok, yea I get it Tony. A doctor, I never would have though that's what you'd be. Oh well, you know me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yea I do and you missy are stubborn." He replied. "And rather independent, but please don't work today."  
  
"Ok and I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Ok." Tony said and left the room.  
  
"Ok you go and I'll be out in a minute. Ok?" She said to Brian.  
  
"Ok don't do anything stupid. We'll be outside int the waiting room." He replied hugging her. He left and she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. They were pale (for her skin at least.). She put her feet on the floor and tried to stand. She fell. She crawled on her hands and knees to the closet and got her bag. The she crawled into the bathroom. She got dressed and crawled out. She was half way standing when Leon walked in.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You aren't supposed to be walking." He said with a smile.  
  
"Then I'll crawl." She said with a laugh. She tried to crawl away, but didn't move fast enough and Leon caught her. He gave her a piggy back ride. Once they reached the car she realized her car must be mangled, but she didn't care. Nothing could bring her down at that point. 


	8. A nightmare and a day off

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie.  
I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.  
  
Chapter 8: a nightmare and a day off  
  
They got home fast and all to bed, Rose was screaming in her sleep. Leon and Brian rushed in.  
  
"Wake up Rose." Brian shook her.  
  
"No, Daddy please." She exclaimed.  
  
She latched onto Leon. "He was trying to kill me. He was using the knife." She was crying. Leon rocked her back and fourth rubbing her back. "It's ok babe. It was just a dream. I'd never let anyone hurt you." He said quietly to her. She calmed down. She laid back down and Leon covered her. Brian kissed her forehead, Leon did the same and they turned to leave, but she pleaded that on of them stay. Leon volunteered and laid down beside her. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. She felly into a peaceful sleep and so did he.  
  
Rose woke up the next moring latched on to Leon. He was awake.  
  
"Good morning. Feeling better?" He asked  
  
"Yea." She said with a smile. She tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Leon pulled away. "Dude I have to go to work." He said.  
  
"Oh yea I'd better get up." She replied.  
  
"Nope you're not going hun. You and Let are staying hom. Have fun with the T.V."  
  
"But I have to go. Other wise I'll get behind on everything." She said.  
  
"I'll do your work, chill."  
  
"No, I love my work. I want to do it." She said.  
  
"You'll be back in soon enough." He replied "Now come on we'll take you upstairs." He picked her up and carried her up stairs against her will. He set her on the couch next to Letty.  
  
"I could have come up on my own. You should know that I can do things on my own, car accident or not." She said frusterated. "If I don't get to work I should atleast get to take care of myself and do simple things such as walking."  
  
"Ok, ok. But the doctor saidd to stay off your fee." Leon said  
  
"Tony knows I won't. He knows that I'll be up and walking around and wanting to work." She said. "When he says stay off your feet to me he means don't over do yourself."  
  
"Well don't do stuff like that." Leon replied.  
  
"This is gonna be fun. Just like we used to do." Letty said with a smile.  
  
"You know it girl! We are gonna have some fun. Ya'll can go to work now we'll be fine." Rose said with a mischievious twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Don't get into to much trouble." Vince said. He hugged them both and procceeded out the door. Mia followed. Brian hugged them both and kissed Ro's forehead. Leon did the same. Jesse hugged them both and messed up Rose's hair, but got away to fast. "I'll get you Jesse. You know I will." She called after him with a laugh. "Plan attack on Jess to day." She said to Letty. Dom hugged and kissed Letty. When he turned to Ro he didn't knkow what to do so he just left.  
  
"They're gone so break out the ice cream and movies." Rose said slyly.  
  
"Yes, lets." Letty smiled.  
  
They talked the day away. Movies and ice cream cartons were scattered among the floor. They cleaned it up and got dressed. Letty came down stairs as the gang came in.  
  
"Hey where is Roses?" Leon asked.  
  
"Oh, shes embarassed to come down. I dressed her for the club and she doesn't like it. She's probably changing, I'll make her wear something like that soon." Letty grinned as Rose came down the stairs.  
  
"What are you grinning at me for?" She aked suspiciously. She was wearing her usual tank top and balck pants with many pockets. She had her keys in her hand. She look down at them. "Oh, yea. My car. . ."  
  
"It's ok. They delivered it today and minimal work needs to be done. You're lucky the NOS tanks weren't in your car or yea, you'd be dead along with it. But all you need to do is replace the front fender, the hood and touch up the paint. It won't take too long." Jesse said.  
  
"Hey when I come in tomorrow we have to go back into the lab and splice some more. New tech we can test on my car." Rose said with a smile.  
  
"Hell yea! We haven't done that in forever." Jess replied  
  
"Well are we going or not?!" Letty said. "We've been couped up so damn long we need to get out!"  
  
"Ok but who am I ridin' with?" Rose asked.  
  
"Ride with me we need to talk about tomorrow." Jess said.  
  
"Ok. Race ya! Go!" Ro said. They bouth shot out the door.  
  
"She has the mind of a six year old sometimes. Not that Jess doesn't." Brian said with a laugh.  
  
"Well might as well join them." Letty laughed running out the door followed by the others. 


	9. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

Chapter 9: Familiar Faces

They drove over to the nearest club. Jesse and Rose were already there.

"I so beat you to the car." Rose said.

"No I beat YOU!" Jesse exclaimed.

They they got into a tickle fight which Rose won. They were both rolling around on the floor laughing.

The girls went out to the floor and started dancing. Jesse followed and him and Rose were break dancing, They were competeing again. It was funny to look at. They ended up laughing again. Rose got back up and started dancing again. A big grin upon her face. The guys sat at a table drinking, talking, and watching the girls and Jesse.

"So. . ." Brian said looking at Leon but talking to Vince. "Look at him watching her. He has feelings for her you can tell." He continued

"Yea, he does but who knows what will happen next."Vince replied.

"She needs to come sit her asthma is gonna start acting up. Shes pushing herself." Brian said.

"Yea I know we should get Jesse's attention. Aw naw here she comes." Vince said knowing she couldn't breathe. She walked over and sat between Brian and Leon. She was deep breathing and gasping. Brian pulled her into his lap handing her her inhaler. He rocked her back and forth running his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself like you did. You know this happens." He said quietly. When she calmed down she got up to go get a drink to help a bit more. She saw a familiar face. She ran and launched herself onto the back of a medium buils brunette man.

"WTF!" He yelled. "Who the hell jumped on me?!" He said pulling the person around to the front of him. "Rose? Rose! What are you doing here?" He screamed happily.

"I've been living her for almost 3 years now. Jared its so great to see you! I missed you so much!" She hugged him. "I love you! Yea my bro is her but your still more of a bro to me Red. Gosh I missed you so!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Look over there." He replied. She turned around.

"OMG! Trey, Sonny, Junior!" They all hugged and she kissed their cheeks. "God, I missed you all so much! WTF are you all doin' here?!" Rose said a smile on her face.

"We moved out here looking for you girl, why else? We couldn't find you, but we stayed cause we thought we might still see you one of these days." Junior said.

"Well I've got people for you to meet, Control your tempers boys and please don't threaten." Rose pleaded. They all promised and she lead them over to where the guys sat, after getting her bottle of water.

"Hey guys. These are umm . . . . . some of my best friends. This is Sonny. . . ( she said pointing to a large black man in a black jersey and blue jeans.) Trey . . . (she pointed to a guy about Dom's size and build but black.) Junior, Trey's little bro. . ( a slightly smaller man the same color) and Jared (a white man, with light brown hair and blue eyes. .. he looked a lot like Rose.) This is Dom, Vince, Jesse, Brian, Letty, Mia, and Leon." She said with a smile. "Dom is my brother and Mia is my sister. Brian, Vince and Jesse are as good as brothers and Lett's like a sister. Leon's . . . .just . . . . um . . . Different." She continued

"So your Dom huh?!. . ." Jared started. Rose stepped on his foot.

"Yes I am. Why?" Dom replied curious by Jared's angered tone.

"I've heard stories." Jared replied gruffly.

"They have probably been horrible ones. I apologize to you and I have to Rose. I regret doing all of it. ALL OF IT. I would redo it all if I could." Dom replied.

"Nice to know." Trey said. "I bet you're wondering how we know Rose, who we are, and where we come from." Dom nodded. Jared, Sonny, and Junior were pulled out to the dance floor by the girls.

"Well, you see we live here, but are originally from New York. We are part of a motorcycle gang called the Reaper's and I'm the leader. We met Rose in New York. She lived two doors down from us and Sonny lived acrossed the street. We became friends quickly. Then the Lancer's came and then the Ford's. Rose, Jared and Rose Ford became best friends, almost inseperable. Rose and Jared were inseperable. The group of us were tight. We looked out for eachother and all that. Then Ford I mean Cary, ran off leaving Rose and Briar, his brother and sister. Then the Lancer boy's moved in with them because their parents died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver and their older brother Luther ran off. They lived with the Ford's for a while. Then Rose moved in too she couldn't stand her mom any longer. Then the Mrs. Ford died. Mr. Ford hated looking at the girls cause they reminded him of his deceased wife. He began to beat the girls, it was bad. Well Rose decided to come find you and left. Then the rest of us came out here looking for her." Trey said.

"So that must mean you are close right." Jesse replided.

"Yea real close." Trey replied.

Dom and Brian were watching Leon who was watching Rose. "You think he'll talk to her about it?" Dom asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope cause she's been talking about him a lot. I think she likes him. She wouldn't act much on it though." Brian replied.

"I know. We should say something to him, then things might get started." Dom replied.

"Hey Leon." Brian said.

"What?" Leon replied not looking away from Rose.

"You like her don't you?" Brian asked

"Yea." Leon reponded still entranced.

"Then do something about it man. She might like ya back. She talks about ya all the time. She wouldn't act on it so you should." Brian replied.

"I can't shes gonna thing I'm some type of idiot or something." Leon said looking at them with fearful eyes.

"No she won't. She loves you man. Just try. It's atleast worth a shot. It will work, TRUST ME." Brian stressed.

"Fine." Leon said.

Rose looked up at Brian with a smile and he mouthed 'he knows. He feels the same.' Her smile grew wider and happier expression appeared. Leon saw this and it was unreal. He didn't know what to do except smile stupidly at the girl that was going to be his.


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie or Torque. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

Chapter 10: Confessions

Rose's cell rang and viberated in her back pocket against her ass.

"Whoa. Viberation on your ass feels weird." Rose said with a laugh walking off over to the table. She sat on the arm of Leon's chair and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"I have a job for you in Englewood. There are some people that have the money and need to order. They will be at the office." A gruff voice said.

"I can't." Rose replied.

"You have to or you're going to deliver it to them too." The voice replied.

"Henry come on you know I can't do that. Fine I'll go get the money and orders, Just give me untill tomorrow at 12 to bring it to you at the main office." She replied.

"Fine but if you late ill make you traffic. If you refuse I will have you killed, I don't care how close Luther is to you, I will do it." Henry replied and hung up.

"God I hate him!" Rose said hanging up.

"Who was it?" Brian asked

"Henry James. Guys I have to tell you something. See when I first got here and got the guys we weren't making enough money to live like we should and I ran into my friend Luther Lancer." Rose said. Jared cringed at the mention of his brother's name.


	11. The One I can't Betray

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie or Torque. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

A/N: sorry another short one but 112 is guarunteed long. . . .. enjoy ï

Chapter 11: The one I can't Betray.

They decided to watch 'Ocean's Eleven'. Rose was sitting between Jared and Leon. After finishing the movie and watching the Italian Job the Reaper's got up to leave. Rose hugged Sonny, Trey, and Junior.

"Jared please stay a while I miss talking to ya. Please. Jared I'm scared about the Hellion's. Remember whe the Widow's were after me? It's kinda like that. Please stay I need you right now." Rose begged scared look on her face. He couldn't say no to her. She was his best friend, his secret love, the girl that would never see him. Well, not the way he wanted her to anyway.

"Fine I'll stay. I'll be back in the morning, if that's ok of course, me staying I mean." Jared replied with a smile.

"Yea, it's ok." Dom said. He realized this guy was important to Rose and she would be furious if he said no. So, how could he?

"YAY! Thank you Nic. I love you!" Rose exclaimed jumping on him and huggin him.

"Your welcome." He said hugging her back. "But at a price. ." He said

"And whats that?" She asked.

"THIS!" He said tickling her. She was kicking and shrieking in laughter. Mia and Letty tried to help but they just got pulled in. Everyone joined in including Jared and it became a huge tickle fight. They all layed sprawled out along the floor.

"I'm so tired now. I'm going to bed." Rose said. "Come Jared you'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms." Rose and Jared got up and headed downstairs.

"Me too." Said Leon with a yawn. He got up and followed after Rose.

Everyone slowly ajurned to their bedrooms. Rose showed Jared the guest room and her room which was conveniently located next door. Then she went into her room and changed. She said good night to Jared hugging him and he kissed her head, They both left the hall for bed. She arrived finding Leon laying in her bed in his boxers almost asleep. She crawled in behind him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his back.

"I thought you had gotten lost on your way here." He said with a laugh turning aroung in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

Leon woke up at 2 and sat and watched Rose, He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. He pulled her close and fell back asleep. When he woke up at 9:30 Rose was already in the shower.He smiled at the thought of her. 'I really love this one. This one is one I can NEVER betray.' He thought. 'NEVER.'


	12. The Cheated and the Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TFATF or Torque.

A/N: hey guys sorry this took so long.. I had forgotten about this but here we go even though I'm a little late on this one.

Chapter 12: The cheated and the secret

X 4 months later X

'Another Torretto party, another win. Same old, Same old.' Rose thought sitting on the floor watching Letty. She noticed Leon was gon and decided he probably was off dancing or something and walked upstairs. She was tired and has a migrain. She heard a bump come from inside the room and figured Leon was changing or something so she opened the door and quickly shut it. She was in horror of what she had seen. Leon was in there with another girl. All she could do was faint.

X 2 hours later X

Rose woke up at the bottom of the stairs with a throbibng head and ankel. She felt the dried blood on her face. She got up slowly and saw the party still going on. She stumbled to and down the stairs. She crawled into her former room and shut the door. She was glad she had sound proofed it. Once the door was shut there was silence. She washed her face off and began to cry. She put and end to that and bandaged her ankle with and Ace bandage so she could use it. She walked upstairs and got some extreme asprin. She then grabbed one of her water bottles from the fridge. She walked back downstairs unnoticed, or so she thought.

An hour later Jared walked down stairs looking for Rose. He opedned her door and saw her staring at the ceiling. He ran over and jumped on her playfully. Then her noticed the gash on her forehead and the strange look in her eyes. He got off of her and shook her.

"Rose what's wrong with you! What happened! TELL ME!" Jared said frantically.

"Jared. He ch-ch-cheated on me. I walked in on him and some blonde skank. God the pain. I can't take it and no one can ever see that I'm broken" Rose said trying hard to hold back the tears. Jared pulled her into his lap and said:

"Rose you can break in front of me. I won't tell anyone. Rose I'll stay here as long as you want. I'll do anything for you." She burried her face in his chest and started to cry. He rubbed her back and moved her to sit so her chest was against his rocking her back and forth soothingly. She stopped sobbing after an hour or two. She leaned back and said:

"Jared you are my best friend and I love you. Thanks so much for this."

Jared lloked down at her. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her hair was a complete mess, she had a gash on her forehead and brusies on her face and yet she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This mad him smile. "You've been my best friend always. I would do anything for you babe and I love you so much." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'll let you sleep now." He said trying to get up.

"No! you can't leave ! I can't be by myself!" She said starting to cry again.

"Shhhhh. It's ok I'll stay. Lay down I'll sit down here and wait 'til you fall asleep." He said laying her down.

"This is weird. I never sleep alone." She said staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to stay that bad?" Jared asked. Rose nodded and Jared went and changed into a pair of pajama pant. He came back with his pillow and climbed into bed next to Rose. Rose rolled over up against him and put his arms around herself. 'Well if this is what she want.' Jared thought.

"I love you Jared. Good night." She said sleepily.

"I love you so much Rose. Night." Jared said watching her as she fell asleep. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.' He thought. He kissed her forehead and nestled in. He slowly fell asleep. He was so happy that he didn't want to fall asleep.

He awoke early the next morning and couldn't get back to sleep. He went upstairs to find Dom and Brian talking in the living room.

"Whats up Jare?" Brian asked. "Somethings wrong."

"Guys I have a confession to make twisted in with a story to tell…" He started.

"Well, go on.." Dom said curiously.

"Guys I love her. I've loved her for as long as I can remember. Las night I had to see her broken and upset. Watch the sadness and pain flow out of her and I couldn't fix it. I've always fixed it before but I couldn't. I love her so much. I dunno what to do though. Should I tell her or not? She walked in on Leon and some other chick last night, fainted, and fell down the stairs. She said she stumbled to her room and washed off the face which had blood caked on it from the gash on her forehead and bandaged her ankle that she spraned or broke. She then came up here got one of her water bottle and mondo asprin. She went back down and I saw some one go down so I went to see who it was a while later. I found her and she explained. She broke down. She cried and I couldn't stop her or make it better. I realized no matter how much I lvoer her beautiful face, her sparkling eyes, her personality, she has to figure it out on her own and I can't fix it for her." Jared said kind of speedy and obviously repeating himself without knowin it.

"Whoa, Leon did what!" Dom said angrilly, Hatred was pouring off of both him and Brian.

"Cool down a minute ok guys." Jared said They relaxed and Dom turned to Jared.

"Hey man if you love her that much tell her. You're the kid of guy she needs. She trusts you already. You're what she needs J, you really are." Dom said.

"What who needs?" said Rose's voice as she entered the kitchen.

"You." Said Dom. "Oh babe I'm sorry about Leon. Come here." Dom said pulling her into his arms. He released her. The events from last night flooded back. She began to tear up and turned to Jared. She curled up in a ball on his lap and cried.

"Shhhhh, It's ok Rose, Everything is gonna be ok." He said rubbing her back. He pickedh er up and set her in Dom's lap. "Take her for a moment. Shes calming." Dom took her and rubbed her back. Brian ran his fingers through her hair. She was sniffling when Jared returned with a cup of Hot chocolate. He set it on the table in front of her and sat in the chair he had been sitting in before. She grabbed the hot chocolate, went and curled back up in Jared's lap again. He let her and kissed the top of her head.

"Guys I'm confessing this. I have been ordering for Henry, but I'm quitting tonight and her will wanna kill me. Brian can you get me a permit for 2 guns and the guns also. It will make me feel better." Rose said. Brian nodded.

"I want you with one of us at all times please Rose." Dom pleaded. She nodded. Jared kissed her head again and said "I want that gash looked at and that ankle too." He said. She nodded again. He picked her up and gave her to Brian. "I have to take a shower." He said. He disappeared down stairs.


	13. What You Need

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie or Torque. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

**A/N** : Short chapter…. I'm sorry but the last 3 are short so im posting them all at one time.

**Chapter 13: What You Need.**

"He loves you you know. He love you a lot." Brian said.

"I know I just don't know how to feel. I mean I love him I just don't know if I can trust that easy." She said watching after him.

"Like I said before hes what you need. He cares for you and J would never hurt you like Leon did." Dom said taking his sister from Brian. Brian went to check on Mia.

"I love you Dom. I'm glad that we're friends now. Love you so much." She said drifting back off to sleep. She was asleep before he could say anything. He kissed the top of her head. He carried her down stairs and laid her on her bed covering her with a blanket. He left the room closing the door behind him. He walked upstairs to find J and Brian playing need for speed underground on PS2. Letty was awaiting her turn to beat them both while eating cold pizza for breakfast.

"She's asleep." Dom said sitting next to Letty on the couch and putitng his head in his hands. "Well J you are gonna stay with her most the time cause she seems to be most comfortable with you. You go with her to do her run tonight and make sure she leaves that note. Actually I'll go with her. I'd feel better. You need time to do stuff so I'll go. Plus I have a gun permit so I can carry one with me. We will do this as quickly as we can. We will have our cells on us." Dom said and Jared nodded.

Rose came upstairs showered, dressed, and ready for work. She sat on the floor leaning her back on the couch next to Dom's legs. She watched the boys play intently. She swayed when they turned and jerked when they stopped or hit something. This made Dom smile.

"You are such a little 8 year old." He said smiling at her.

"How dare you call me 8 when im really 6! Geez Dom get it straight!" She said with a smile.

"6 huh!" Dom said tickling her.

"STOP! NIC!" She said between laughs. He stopped and hugged her.

"I love being you sister. Well most days anyways." She teased sticking her tounge out at him.

"Mhmm yea I can tolerate you. Well most days." He mocked her then smiled. "We have to go do your job now little demon child so we gotta go get those orders. That's a good name for you, Demon." Dom said

"Yea, that's what they used to call me in New York." She said getting up.

"Then Demon it is." He replied getting up also.

They were in and out of the main office without anyone knowing. They hurried back to the garage. Dom and Rose go to work right away.


	14. Fight! Busted!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie or Torque. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

**Chapter 14: Fight! Busted!**

Around 1 they heard the sound of motorcycles pulling up outside the garage. Rose tensed up. Henry walked in and looked around.

"Can I help you?" Dom said

"Yea I'm looking for a Rose Toretto, is she here?" He asked still looking around.

"Uh, yea she is, but what do you need her for?" Dom asked suspisiously.

"She works for me also and I have some questions for her is she would kindly come with me." He said with a flicker or deviousness.

Rose walked over to them her hand on Dom's arm.

"Yes Henry?" Rose asked

"Come with me please." He asked

"Dom go. We can talk her Henry cause I must get back to work. Now what is it you have questions about?" She replied as Dom walked off to the car he was working on. He was still watching her closely though.

"Ok if you want them to see this fine." He said his anger rising. "YOU FUCKING BITCH." He yelled at her. His hand collided with her face HARD. She fell back, but her kept with her and continued hitting her. Dom got over there as quickly as he could. He got Henry off of Rose. He beat on him and before Rose or anyone could stop him he'd beat Henry unconcious almost killing him. His biker buddies took him to the hospital and reported Dom and had him arrested.

Rose watched him being taken away holding Mia and Letty who were crying uncontrollably. She knew she had to be strong. She held in the tears and pushed away the pain. Sitting there in the door way to the house holding her friend and sister who were hysterically crying and watching her big brother leave in a cop car, she felt fro the first time she was 3, she felt fear. He was gone. There was no protector, there was no one to get into tickle fights with, no more being wrapped into his bear hugs, the ones that made you feel like everything would be ok no matter what was happeneing outside. There was no more Dom and she had to face that.


	15. The Bad News is ALways Before the Good

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the fast and the furious movie. I do not make a profit from this. This is for fun.

Chapter 15: Bad News is Always Before the Good 

"Will the defense please rise?" The judge said. Dom and his lawyer stood. "Mr.Torretto we agree with self defense and temporary insantiy, but you must still serve atleast 2 years in Lompoc prison. I'm sorry. You may say your good-byes and they you will be escorted to the penatentery." The judge then rose and left.

Dom turned around and hugged Mia and Letty saying everything would be ok. He hugged Jesse, Vince, and Brian telling them to take care of the girls and Brian to watch his youngest sister closely. He shook Leon's hand, he still wanted to kill him for what he'd done to Rose, but he couldn't, He hugged Jared and told him to watch over Rose also. He turned to Rose he could tell she was fighting back the tears. 'Shes so brave.' He thought to himself. He opened his arms and pulled her in. He hugged her tightly knowing she would now fall into his place and pick up the slack and burden he was leaving behind. She held on for dear life. She let her tears come through. She whispered 'I love you.' And let go. He wipped her tears away and said 'I love you too.' Then he was taken away. The Team Left wearily. They all missed Dom already and it wasn't about to get better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 1 week later XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jared's car sped out of sight and Rose stormed into the house.

"What happened?" Brian asked

"Fucking dumbass left! Took all his shit and left! Jared can be such an ass sometimes….. but oh god what have I done?" She said falling into Brian's open arms crying into his shirt.

"Shhhhhh. It will be ok. Did you hear the news yet? Both Letty and Mia are pregnant, 3 months in and Mia and I are getting married soon. Letty and Dom are getting married right after her gets out." He said calming her down.

"Really?" She sniffled. "that's great! I get to have you as a brother and Lay as a sister! 2 Nephews would be fun or well neices too either or." She said with a weak smile. " Maybe it will be ok."

**A/N: **Ok that was the end of this one…. But I do have a sequel to it that I have been writing and its already 14 chaperts long…. I'm not sure if I should post it or not I'M RELYING ON REVIEWS TO TELL ME. Just put it in a review if u think the sequel would be worth posting and reading please! THANX!

- Drumma.girl


End file.
